


Ironstrange prompts

by literaryqueenb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Fashion Choices, IronStrange, M/M, PDA, lil fics, lots of love, mostly cracks, peter and his dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryqueenb/pseuds/literaryqueenb
Summary: Ironstrange drabbles based on tumblr asks and prompts





	1. Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> Please, not the bagel

When Stephen wakes it's next to no one. 

 

“Friday, where's Tony?” he slurs, rolling onto his back and blinking into the dark room. 

 

“he's in the kitchen sir” 

 

Groaning, Stephen rolls out of the bed and retrieves Tony's silk dressing gown to cover his bare body.

 

Stretching his sore limbs from a day of fighting evil and a night of loving Tony, he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

There he finds Tony, dressed in one of the sweaters he uses when he's building and iron man boxers, sitting at the bar. 

 

Stephen approaches quietly, slowly wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and kissing behind his ear.

 

“what are you doing baby?” he murmurs behind his ear, moving over and kissing under his jaw.

 

“come back to bed” he pleads, going for the corner of Tony's smiling mouth. 

 

He freezes at the monstrosity he sees before him. 

 

Tony has a cookie in his hand and next to the bagel on the counter there's a kale shake. 

 

The cookie drips green liquid.

 

“you  _ did not _ dip your cookie in your kale shake”

 

“I know it's weird b-"

 

“I love you more than I've ever loved anything but this has me questioning” 

 

“you haven't tasted it Steph” 

 

“and I never will. Come back to bed and we'll pretend this didn't happen” Stephen moves his embrace to Tony's chest and slides him out of the stool.

 

Tony sighs, “alright” he sluggishly leads the way. Stephen smiles at his cuteness and kisses the back of his neck as they walk.

 

“oh wait!” Tony swerves away from Stephen and returns to the counter to quickly get half the bagel and dunk it in the shake. 

 

Something inside Stephen dies.

 

“Please… not the bagel…” 

 


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @im-tops-bottom: Colors are a figment of our imagination

Tony sighs in relief. Finally he has a moment to just have a nice vacation with his stunning boyfriend without worrying about stocks or arc reactors or attacks on New York. 

 

Stephen, in true sorcerer supreme fashion, portaled them straight to a lovely Spanish beach and Tony splays out on his towel, taking full advantage of the burning sun. 

 

“It’s so lonely out here” Stephen comments where he sits next to Tony, all kitted with the gold framed shades Tony bought him as a thank you for babysitting Peter, an open yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue trunks. 

 

“Well last time we went to a beach you couldn't stop complaining about people staring at us” He points out, slipping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Plus, Tony just wear black trunks like he is now on a public beach, he couldn't subject the public to the shredded thing that is his chest. 

 

“Staring at you” Stephen corrects. Tony shakes his head. 

 

“I’m sure it was more like; ‘oh wow Tony Stark! Wait… the guy with him is sooo hot’” He counters, pulling one hand away to gesticulate. 

 

“Oh thank you” Out of nowhere a kiss presses softly on his lips. Tony smiles against those lips he’s come to know and love.

 

They pass the next moments in comfortable silence, enjoying the beating sun and refreshing breeze. 

 

Until Stephen says Tony’s name.

 

He knows that tone. It means danger. 

 

Immediately he sits up. What he sees is a figure rising from the sea water. It’s a person in a floating chair, dressed in green with a fishbowl for a head.

 

“Mysterio” Tony breathes grudgingly, “I've been looking for this fish head asshat after the grief he caused Pete” 

 

He drops his shades on the floor and stands, reaching for the reactor in his pocket. By then Stephen has already summoned his cloak.

 

“Stephen no”

 

“What?” He frowns, turning to Tony as he crosses his hands to form a shield to protect them from Mysterios green and pink energy blasts. 

 

“You can't wear the cloak with that shirt. Where are your robes?”

 

Stephen stares for a while, as if what Tony is saying is outrageous. 

 

“Seriously? It’s like 100 degrees out here” He argues, glancing from Tony to Mysterio. He’s still too far to attack with anything other than blasts. 

 

“So? You look like an actual clown, like the real Ronald McDonald”

 

“Tony, Colors are a figment of our imagination” Stephen says with complete exasperation seeping from his hideously dressed body. 

 

“Look at Mysterio! You're more of a fashion disaster than him and he’s literally wearing a fishnet and a bowl on his damn head”  Tony gestures at the approaching enemy as Stephen adds reinforcement to their shield. 

 

“Your suits are this colour Tony!”

 

“No they're  _ gold  _ and red” 

 

Stephen rolls his eyes and looks away. 

 

“Take off the cloak” The cloak jerks like its offended and Stephen shares that emotion.  

 

“Do you know how many times its saved my life?”

 

“I’d prefer to die looking good then live looking like a fast food mascot!”

 

A look of intense anger crosses Stephens face before he breaks the shield and creates a magic rope. He uses the tool to wrap around Mysterios neck and pull him down to where they are. Sand flies in Tony’s eyes from the impact. 

 

Stephen then activates a spell over his fist and punches Mysterios bowl. The glass shatters to reveal the man's true face. Then Stephen crosses his hands ontop of each other and blasts a bright orange ray straight into his face. Tony ponders telling him to stop but he does so before he can speak.

 

“He’ll be out for three days” Stephen comments, creating a portal to the sanctum, “Good luck getting home you ass” 

 

Just like that Stephen steps into the portal and leaves Tony behind. 

 

“At least I look good!” He yells into empty space. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; Wifeofanime


	3. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @give-fucks: “I’m sitting in the grass so I can get allergic and go home”

This is the best day of Peter's life. Finally, after what feels like years, Mr Strange and Mr Stark have agreed to a family day out.

 

It's not that they didn't want to, the smiles on their faces as they walk through the sunny park say that much, but when one of your dad's is bound to protecting a sanctum and the other owns a company and is a full time superhero there's barely a moment for the three of them to even breathe the same air. 

 

But today that has changed, today the three of them are out and having a picnic. 

 

Peter happily skips down the path, carrying all the baskets and equipment needed to his dad's can relax and hold hands and all that stuff that Peter knows makes them happy. 

 

Peter hasn't missed a beat, He has everything they could possibly need, backups for the backups, he's taken what's arguably too many hay fever pills and he's prepared for anything.

 

They set up, settle down, and dig in. Peter eats the most of course. 

 

Peter knows Stephen and Tony are men burdened by trauma and weighed with loss. They're men that often forget what it is to smile.

 

Together they smile. That's the best thing about this outing. As Tony describes his plans for nanotech in the medical sphere his face brightens and Stephen glows too, Because he's so proud of his boyfriend, the same way Peter is. 

 

Peter grins the whole time, mostly listening to these two pioneers he's so lucky to have debate about aspects of medicine only attainable at their hands and occasionally making a comment with his inferior by comparison knowledge of chemistry. 

 

The conversation however starts to evolve into Stephen drowning Tony with compliments before he can even get a sentence out.

 

“and the mobility-"

 

“you're so clever love” Stephen kisses Tony on the cheek. Tony shews him with a laugh.

 

“we're talking motor response w-" 

 

“Dr Stark you're so  _ hot _ when you talk science” Stephen purrs, nipping at Tony's ear and regarding him through the shadows of his lashes.

 

Peters stomach lurches with the undeniable feeling of not needing to see what's unfolding before his eyes. He loves that they're in love but he certainly doesn't need an illustrative guide of it.

 

“oh you're cruel. You know how it unfolds me when you call me doctor” Tony's expression goes dark as he smirks, hooking his arms around Stephen and gracelessly pulling him down.

 

Mr Stark ends up laughing on his back, his yellow tinted glasses skewed out of place and his brown eyes glowing at Stephen as he hovers over, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Peters lips twist in horror and quickly he slides off the picnic mat and onto the vibrant green grass, promptly pressing his face into it's strands and inhaling the scent of the earth.

 

“Peter what the hell are you doing?” He hears Tony demand in his now famous exasperated dad voice .

 

“I'm sitting on the grass so I can get allergic and go home” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; wifeofanime


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @strangelyiron - Jealous Steve + smug Stephen

Stephen and Tony arrive at the event two hours late, as is fashionably required. It's a charity event to do with children's health, something Tony never truly appreciated until he had Peter passing out from too much fighting and not enough food.

 

The whole room is occupied by men and women kitted out in prestigious suits and garments but no one wore a suit as well as Stephen wore the Armani piece he had bought him. He stands tall in the crisp suit, broad shoulders dissolving into a narrow waist and hair sitting like a refined sculpture. 

 

Stephen stops abruptly, looking passed the staring faces into the crowd. Tony links arms with him and cranes his neck to see what he's staring so sharply at.

 

“Rogers is here" he says calmly.

 

“he is? I guess it's no surprise, he was a sick kid remember” Tony thinks he might have seen those stupidly wide shoulders in his effort to scope Steve out.

 

“I think we should avoid him” Stephens crystal eyes scan the room in an effort to find a cranny to hide.

 

“do you two not get along?”

 

“he’s never liked me. He's jealous you got someone so much better than him” Tony chuckles as the words. It's fun to see the Stephens ego from time to time. Having said that, it's very true that he's better than Steve, better in Tony's eyes at least. 

 

Stephen suddenly ducks his head, “shit he's coming” He hisses against Tony's temple. 

 

“Let him. We’re all colleagues here, try to play nice alright?” As Tony pats his firm chest Stephen rolls his eyes, but he has a placid smile ready by the time Steve reaches them. Opposed to Stephens black tie and silk lapel Steve wears a standard black suit and bow tie. It’s strange to see him without the long hair and beard, he seems to have become 20 years younger. 

 

“You're only two hours late Tony, looks like you're improving” As Steve says this Stephen slips his arm from Tony's and circles his waist instead, pulling him as close as he can plausibly go. 

 

“If it weren't for this one I’d still be at home picking what tie to wear” Tony pokes Stephens side, enjoying the feeling of a well concealed jerk of reaction. Interestingly, when he smiles its at Steve. Usually Stephen would look down at him and smile fondly, now he’s beaming at Rogers, who doesn't even bother faking a smile back. His blue eyes seem darker, staring so hard Tony starts to think he’s imagining sawing through Stephens skull. 

 

“We would have been here an hour ago if it wasn't so hard to resist you” Then Stephen directs his smile at Tony before softly kissing his temple. The smile as he retracts becomes wicked. It’s then that Tony realises what Stephen’s doing. 

 

“Steph” Tony scolds. Between them they share a conversation using just their eyes.

 

Stephen bypasses all the soundless requests for him to be an adult and dives in to nip behind Tony’s ear.

 

Tony jerks out of his hold and shoves him with no real force, trying to hold back a smile and a blush whilst glaring. 

 

With mischief in his eyes Stephen parts Tony’s lips with a thumb on his chin and devours him with a filthy, open mouthed, tongue sliding kiss he’d never usually think to perform in public, in front of so many eyes.

 

Tony can't quite close his mouth when Stephen's pulled back, too taken aback and flustered for even that simple function.

 

“Steve I’m sorry about him h-”  Stephen cuts him off with and endless stream of firm kisses against kiss lips.

 

“Stephen!” he attempts to swat at his boyfriend as he keeps kissing. He seems to have forgotten Steve in favour of amusing himself with the likely redness of Tony’s face.

 

He tries to reprimand him several times, tries to bat him away only to get another string of kisses. 

 

Eventually he dissolves into fits of giggles, quickly passing them on to Stephen as he wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and presses more teeth than lips to Tony’s forehead, cheeks and nose as he grins. 

 

Like a black cloud Steve storms away, letting the bright, blinding sun have its fun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; Wifeofanime


End file.
